The Sad Last Day
Season 2 Episode 32: the Sad Last Day The three days of school, on Monday, which is a sports day, its a dress down day, and since Duane didn't come to school so he showed up in the regular uniform (navy blue shirt and solid color pants). Duane's homeroom's class went down to the gym with the other 8th graders, they had a game of capture the flag. Duane's room was called, everyone went except for Duane he stayed. Ms. Young made him participate, he just stood in one stop, he felt like the only one in uniform. Afterwards, they went out in the field. There was multiple of different games, one was tag of war. Duane saw Diamond and her friend Asia. Those three took a picture. The next day, was boring, in CMP class, half the class was there. This video on the TVs came up. Its a video about bullying. Torrie Kina the is speaking to the camera saying how things can hurt peoples feeling. Then Tayla pops up on the screen saying how its bad to say mean things about people. Duane wanted to throw up. She's so full of shit. She was the main person talking shit about people. After the video went off its the 8th grader's turn to watch the talent show. Duane saw Sam, and he wants to sit next to her. He was attached to her shoulders so the don't get separated. But somehow this little pudgy black guy got in front of him and he was sitting next to Sam. Duane wasn't happy. That fish face asshole took my spot. One of the acts was a 7th grade magician. He made candy come out of a hat. Another group was these two black girls, all they did was walk down the sisal with hip hop music playing, and that's it. Sam said that that's not even talent. The last day which is a half day, there's a party in the gym and you have to pay a dollar to get in this Lady paid for Duane and others to go. He goes to Sam in the line, Sam writes in his arm, "i will always love huh, forever huh, loves Sam". Which really means a lot to Duane. They get in, But he lost his friend on the way in. He's trying to look for Sam. He see Estiban sitting up in the bleachers. Duane even speaks to Jordan from Health class. Its really emotional people are crying, Duane even see Seth Dorris crying, which is funny. He finally finds Sam and she is crying. Dj gives Sam to him, she says on his lap and gives him a really big hug. All the 6 and 7th graders left, and a teacher made a announcement. Everyone is sobbing, till its finally time to leave, Duane walks out the door he saw Alex (Duane was too shy to say anything to him) Duane walked down this hallway for the last Time. He gets on the bus and drives away. But the only thing he is really thinking about his Sam. P.s. he shed a tear for her.